


The Day of the Dragons

by SPNangel9034



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNangel9034/pseuds/SPNangel9034
Summary: Dean Whinchester is a dragon Hunter in training. He was sent a task to find a den of dragons for the day of the dragons. But instead he makes a friend and things go down from there.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean climbed over a fallen tree. He was currently looking for a den of dragons for The Day of The Dragons. The Day of The Dragons is when the best hunters from all over the world bring dragons to either sacrifice or in simple terms kill them. Dean is 18 and isn't old enough yet to go hunting for dragons, but his dad still sends him off to find some. The Winchesters are known all over the globe for being some of the best dragon hunters out there. His brother Sam, doesn't like killing dragons so instead he studies them and reads, A LOT. Dean grumbled as he climbed over anougher log. There was a storm that blew down a lot of the trees. He stopped at a river and scooped some water on his face. He sat down putting the sleep arrows and his bow down.'Now were did dad say to go from the river,' Dean thought. Dean got up and went south, along a deer trail. Dean walked by the waterfall and dismissed the tail that was sticking out of it. Once he was a few feet away he stopped and turned around. There wasn't a tail there before. He slipped along the edge and leaned in. "Cassie pull your tail back in." "Why." "A hunter might be able to see it." The dragon moved its tail back into the cave. Dean pulled out his Locator and sent his location to his Dad. The Locator was a new devise Sam had come up with, basically it let hunters it is linked up to know where you are. Dean waited until his dads party, who was close by showed up. It was a few more minuets and Dean heard a whisper," Gab, Lucifer and Micheal haven't returned from teaching Anna how to hunt." "Shhh, I know." Just then John, Deans Dad came out and Dean pointed to the waterfall, John, nodded. There were 5 men with him but only 2 had come to retrieve Deans finds, meaning they got some dragons. Just as John came to the side of the waterfall, a dragon with gold scales came barreling out. Smoke pored out from his mouth and he let out a roar and charged John. John simply pulled out an arrow and shoot it in the leg. The dragons skidded and fell to the ground, its eye lids closing. It was a special arrow, made out of dragon scales, and dipped in poison. A dark blue dragon slightly bigger than the gold dragon ran out and was too shot down. Dean ran down to his Dad," Nice job!" John laughed ruffling Deans hair," Just think of it Dean, one day you can be just like me, and I will say those words to you," John started walking off. Dean hesitated, before following his Dad, Dean asked," where is the rest of your party go." "We took 3 dragons out on the edge of the river, they stayed behind to watch them," John said, mounting the other two guys to bring the two dragons over here. Dean nodded and helped load the dragon's onto the cart. Dean hopped into the one with the dark blue dragon, and waited for his dad to load up the other three. When his Dad finally finished, Dean hopped down and snapped the reins. The six horses neighed and took off, John, and company followed, each in a cart. When they got home it was sunset, the festival was just a week away. Dean and John, along with the rest of the party pulled up to the town center, everybody was already there. The cages were open and everything, Dean bristled up with excitement as they haled the dragons into 5 different cages. Dean turned around to find Sam looking at the golden dragon sadly. Dean patted his shoulder," what you feel bad for him." Sam shook his head and Dean walked off the join his friends a Ellen's bar. Sam whispered," I'm so sorry Gabriel." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know the last chapter was pretty small but I plan on doing a bit longer chapter each time. Again I do not own any of these characters.

Dean walked into the bar to find his friends Benny, Jo, and Lisa sitting in the back. Benny waved to Dean and Dean walked over to the table. "There goes my friend, getting famous again," Benny sighed. Dean sat down and smiled," you're just jealous." Benny grumbled and Jo piped up," so have you found out any of their names yet?" Dean shook his head," no not yet." Lisa shrugged," oh well." Ellen came over to the three," Dean, good to see you again, would you like anything to eat." Dean looked at Benny who shrugged," I guess we shall have vanilla shakes." Ellen patted Deans back and went off. Lisa whined," why vanilla." Benny sighed," because none of us can decide what flavor we want." Ellen brought over four milkshakes, and Jo teased," What no whip cream." Ellen huffed and left to go back to work. Lisa pouted and they slipped their drinks in silence. When the moon finally came up, Dean stood up," well nice seeing you guys again." Jo snorted," yep, but it sucks that the grownups always kick us out." "You know the rules, once the moon comes up, kids have to be out," Benny said. "Where not kids thought," Lisa said. Dean left them bickering, and rushed back to his house and opened the door to find that, John wasn't home. Dean sighed and went into his, and Sams shared bedroom. Sam was reading one of his books that he wrote, and Dean plopped on the bed. Sam pipped up," Dean can you please let them go." Dean grumbled," you always say that." Sam shook his head," but I really mean it this time!" Dean sat up," why should we let them go." Sam hopped up," because I promised Gabriel I would make sure they never got caught!" Sam shut his mouth but it was to late Dean got up and growled," bull Sammy, bull, tell me you didn't." Sam shook his head and backed up. Dean snarled," DAMMIT SAM WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Dean shoved Sam and the book he was holding feel to the ground. Dean looked at it and found it was about the golden dragon, who's name is Gabriel. Dean glared at Sam," burn this book before Dad gets home, or he will." Dean walked out of the house slamming the door shut. He looked down as he walked and let his feet carry him to the.... town square. Dean looked at the dragons in the cages and went over to the dark blue one. The dragon looked at Dean, and growled," what do you want." Dean sighed," whats your name." The dragon next to it growled," don't you dare." Dean looked at the dragon, who was the biggest out of all of them with black, red scales. The golden dragon piped up," you're Sams brother ar'nt you." Dean turned around and nodded, and the dragon sighed," my name is Gabriel, the dark blue one over there is Castiel, the big mean looking black, red dragon is Lucifer, the small red one is Anna, and the one who is the same size of Lucy and who has white scales is Micheal." Dean nodded and sat down," so my brother made a promise to you." Gabriel nodded and Dean growled," well you should have never believed him, he's weak and cant do anything." Anna snarled," Sam is very nice unlike you humans who assume everything." Lucifer growled," shut up Anna." Gabriel sighed," I know Sam tried his hardest but somethings cant be helped." Dean ignored Gabriel and looked at Micheal," you don't talk much, you scared." Micheal growled," i'd watch what you say boy." Castiel sighed," why must we all fight, we could at least give this human a chance." Lucifer growled," not happening." Dean narrowed his eyes," why not." Lucifer huffed," all you humans are the same." Micheal growled," go away and leave us in peace, next time try not acting like you own the damn place, then maybe we will talk." Dean growled and got up and walked back home. He found Sam was also not in the house. Dean huffed and went to where the book had fell, and picked it up. He turned to a random page and gasped. On the page Sam had recorded that Dragons can turn into half human half dragon. Dean looked at the sketch of human Gabriel and sall big wings on his back, and sharp pointed horns on his head, along with a tail. Dean closed the book and groaned," to much weird new things in one day. He lied in his bed and closed his eyes. Falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean blinked his eyes open to find himself..... in a forest clearing? Dean huffed, 'must be a dream,' he thought. He wandered around until he heard the sound of wings beating. He turned around to find a boy around the same age as him fly down. The boy had wings on his back, and horns on his head, and a tail. Dean backed up," who are you?!" The boy smiled," my name is Castiel, hello Dean." Dean sighed," is this a dream?" Castiel nodded," ya since Lucifer would never let me talk to you, I entered your dream to talk to you." Dean sat down and Castiel asked," are you ok?" Dean shook his head," ya their is just too many new things going on today." Castiel tilled his head to the side," but don't you humans always catch dragons?" Dean nodded," yes but this is different." Castiel asked," how?" Dean sighed," we usually caught your kind and then we kill you guys on The day of the Dragons, but then Sam knows you guys, and he asked me to let you guys go, and then I found out Sam is a suicidal bastard, and ya." Castiel nodded," sorry." Dean frowned and looked at Castiel," why would you be sorry." Castiel shrugged," sorry we are confusing you." Dean shrugged," its fine." "I do have one question though," Castiel said? Dean huffed," shoot." Castiel sighed," I thought you hated my kind, so why are you talking to me." Dean shrugged," I don't really know yet, but there is something about you." Castiel nodded and looked at the rising sin," time to wake up." Dean bolted up on his bed. He put a hand to his head and thought, ' was that all real?' Dean shook his head and looked over to Sams bed only to find him missing..... again. Dean sighed and got up to get dressed. Once he was down he walked out the door to go to the mess hall for breakfast. As dean walked by the dragons cages, him and Castiel caught each others eyes and Dean quickly looked away. Dean opened the doors and went and sat my his father, and brother. John yawned," about damn time you woke up kid." Dean glared at his dad and sat down," sorry." John huffed," don't be late again." John got up and left to go hunting again. Dean sighed and turned around to find Sam slipping away. Dean got up and went after him. Dean watched as Sam made his way to Gabriel and Dean ran up to Castiel's cage," hey what is he doing?" Lucifer turned around and growled at dean," get away from Castiel, now." Dean backed off and glared at Lucifer," why does Sam get to stay!" Micheal snarled," because he has earned your trust, you have to earn our trust before you can talk to anybody." Dean grumbled and sat down to watch Sam. Sam hadn't noticed he was here but was rambling on to Gabriel on how sorry he is. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I broke my promise, but don't worry I will make them see that you guys aren't bad," Sam cried. Dean's heart shattered, ' was it right to bring the dragons here, something wasn't right.' Dean got up and whispered to Castiel, do that ream thing again," Lucifer growled and Dean walked off quickly, he could fell Castiel's gaze trailing after him. Dean decided he should probably go back to breakfast and hang out with Benny, Jo and Lisa before he had to go hunting again. Lucifer watched as Castiel watched the human go," Castiel don't trust the humans." Castiel sighed," but we trusted him," Castiel said pointing at Sam. Gabriel looked up," thats because he isn't like everyone else." Castiel huffed," but this human, he can change, I know he can!" Anna piped up, it was the first time she talked since being caught," I agree maybe we can change the humans an dhow they see it." Micheal shook his head," humans never change, its common sense." Anna titled her head," whats common sense?" " Clearly something you don't have," Lucifer grumbled. Micheal glared at Lucifer and sighed, this was going to be one hell of a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the two chapters so far? I hope you guys like this fanatic, I think it's probably the best one I have made so far! And i'm sorry the chapters take so long its just I have a lot on my schedule rn. It will get more exiting soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Dean grumbled walking off, why do dragons have to be so damn moody. 'We aren't moody,' a voice said in his head. "Castiel," Dean said earning him a few weird looks. 'The one and only.' "But how can you talk to me, I thought you could only do that when I am asleep," Dean said. 'Dean you can talk to me without talking out loud, and yes I can do this.' Dean sighed, ' so whats up.' 'Do you really want to change.' Dean climbed up a dense tree, ' I would like to, just to see why Sammy likes you so much.' 'Rude.' Dean laughed,' thats just me.' 'Alright, tonight, come and talk with Lucifer and come up with an escape plan, maybe then he will start to take a liking to you.' 'How the hell am i gonna do that,' Dean growled, ' Cas, Cas you still there.' No answer," son of a bitch." "What you cursing for." "Bobby," Dean said climbing down the tree. Bobby stood there with his fishing pole," well." Dean sighed," Sam gave me a puzzle to solve, and I don't know what to do." Bobby said," let me gear it." Dean thought for a moment and said," If you had to break 7 people out, of a high security base, and with out being seen sneak them out." Bobby thought for a while," easy, first you wait until night, then you cut off any source of light, making it total pitch black, then having a planned escape root, get out with out talking, or making any loud noises." Dean smiled," thanks Booby," and with that Dean ran off to find Sam. Booby watched him run off," somethings off." Dean raced around town running past the cages, he could feel Castiels gaze on his back. He slid to a stop by the pound, and sure enough Sam was sitting right there. " Hey Sam, I have a plan," Dean said walking down to him. Sam stiffened and growled," go away." Dean sighed," Come on Sammy, I have a plan on how to bust the dragons out." Sam turned around surprised," what, you do." Dean nodded and sat by him, and whispered," we cut off all power sources, and strike at night, but we have to plan an escape root, and be very very quiet." Sam looked at the ground and said," you know that might work." "What will work," John said walking up to them. Sam quickly replied," Dean was telling me a way on how we can lure dragons hear." John narrowed his eyes," oh do tell." Dean looked surprised," wee learn to hide the town, making it so the dragons cant see us." John laughed," humph, you keep believing in that, I am going to Ellen s." With that John left, Sam let out a sigh of relief, and Dean smacked him over the head," really!" Sam rubbed his head," sorry it was the only thing I could think of." Dean grumbled,"Cas told me to come up with a plan of escape and tell Lucifer about it." Sam looked surprised, and asked," who's Cas?" Dean sweat dropped," Castiel, but I think Cas has a nice ring to it." Sam nodded and the two sat there until dark, talking mostly about dragons. Sam walked with Dean over to the cages, Lucifer growled" why are you here." "i have a plan," Dean said. Lucifer looked at Micheal who said," shoot." So Dean explained to them his plan on how to break the dragons out.Lucifer studied Dean and said," that just might work." Gabriel gave a thumbs up to Sam, and Anna jumped around in her cage. Micheal looked at Dean," but when will this happen," Dean paused," as soon as possibly." The dragons fell silent as John called," SAM, DEAN, ITS NIGHT TIME, GO BACK TO THE HOUSE." "Yes sir," Dean yelled back. Dean stole a glance from Castiel who smiled at him, Dean blushed as he and Sam walked back to the house. Sam plopped down on his bed, Dean doing the same. "You like him, Castiel, I mean," Sam asked. Dean shrugged," I don;t know," Sam turned off the light," night Sammy." "Night Dean, and hey Dean, thanks," Sam said. Dean smiled closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for short chapter, and not having this chapter in sooner, a lot is going on rn.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is another probably bad fanfic, ok. Again I don't own and charecters, and I made up Shadow an Angel who I am using again. Hope you guys like it and I will try to update, if I can, I have a lot of things going on right now.


End file.
